factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku
' ' 'The Character' Name: Son Goku, Kakarot Origin: DragonBall Gender: Male Classification: Alien (Saiya-jin), Martial Artist Age: Over 50 by the end of the series, twenties at the start 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions, agility and stamina, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, flight, can manipulate ki both offensively and defensively, can manipulate light to blind opponents, low level psychic powers (telepathy and telekinesis), teleportation, can transform to increase his power | Can absorb ki as Super Saiyan God, and his Power Level could no longer be sensed by anyone besides gods, indicating he has surpassed Power Levels in general Weaknesses: Needs ki signatures to use Instant Transmission, can only maintain SSJ3 as long as he has energy, needs excessive charge up to use the Spirit Bomb technique, lacks any real defenses against soulfuck, mindfuck and other exotic abilities | Has a time limit as Super Saiyan God, doesn't kill enemies, basically gentle nature Lifting Strength: At least Class E+ (The 40 tons feat occurred while he was using a technique that makes it nearly impossible for him to lift weights) Striking Strength: Class E+/Class Z+ during the Saiyan Saga | Class Y+/Pre-Stellar Class+ during the Frieza Saga | Stellar Class+ in the Cell Saga | Multi-Solar System Level+ in the Majin Buu Saga | Multi-Galactic Class+ as a Super Saiyan God Speed: Relativistic+ in the beginning of the Saiyan Saga (About as fast as Raditz who could dodge Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon), FTL when fightning Vegeta, Massively FTL+ onwards (While fighting Frieza, King Kai was unable to track their movements, when he was able to sense Goku's ship) Durability: Small Planet Level+/Planet Level+ during the Saiyan Saga | Large Planet Level+/Small Star Level+ during the Friza Saga | Large Star Level+ in the Cell Saga | Large Star Level+/Solar System Level+/Multi-Solar System Level+ in the Majin Buu Saga | Multi-Galaxy Level+ as a Super Saiyan God Destructive Capacity: Small Planet Level+, Planet Level+ when fighting Vegeta | Large Planet Level+, Small Star Level+ in the Frieza Saga | Large Star Level+ in the Android Saga | Large Star Level+, Solar System Level+ in Super Saiyan (Stronger than Teen Gohan), Multi-Solar System Level+ in Super Saiyan 3 (Stronger than Majin Buu who could stomp Majin Vegeta) in the Majin Buu Saga | Multi-Galaxy Level+ as a Super Saiyan God (Could fight Beerus one-on-one with Beerus, the God of Destruction, who could destroy a galaxy casually) Range: Extended melee range, the respective distance to his tiers in later forms Stamina: Vastly Superhuman FactPile Tier: Mid Herald during the Saiyan Saga | High Herald during the Frieza and Cell Saga | High Herald/Transcendent/Low Skyfather in the Buu Saga | High Skyfather as a Super Saiyan God 'Equipment' Nimbus Cloud: A sentient cloud he could ride on (No longer has it or needs it, since he can fly without it) Power Pole: A magic pole he could extend and contract at his command (No longer has it, and there's a good chance it couldn't hurt the beings he faces late in the series anyway, such as Buu and Beers) 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' 'FP Victories' Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile Hulk (Marvel) - Hulk Profile Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) (Goku can casually solo the Power 6) 'FP Defeats' None 'Inconclusive Matches' None 'Respect Thread(s)' Category:Character Profiles Category:DragonBall Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Character